<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Kingdom by Imalwaysdown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035020">Love in the Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown'>Imalwaysdown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the Kingdom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eventual Smut, Guard!Richie, Hate to Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, bottom!Eddie, prince!eddie, top!Richie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince, Eddie, who will later be crowned after his father, just wants a life outside of the castle, a simple one to be exact. He doubts anyone can grant him his wish, until a new guard is hired to protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the Kingdom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prince Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is a story I added to my one-shots on Wattpad, and I know its gonna be longer than a few one-shots. I also just wanted to add some of my work to AO3. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy sat in his assigned seat, keeping his correct posture. The woman set the meal in front of him, earning a quick 'thank you' with a small smile from him. </p><p>"Edward," The King said, grabbing the boys attention.</p><p>"Yes, father?"</p><p>"How was your day?" He asked with a sweet grin.</p><p>"It was nice. I completed my sessions and Lilly even helped me make jewelry," Eddie paused and reached into his coat pocket, "I can show you."</p><p>"Edward, we've talked about this. You cannot do those type of things as-as a prince, as a boy, what would you're mother-"</p><p>"You're rule was not to mention mother. You have to abide by it too, father."</p><p>"What would people think of the new king if he did womanly things?" He rephrased, "No one would listen to him."</p><p>Silence filled the room, and Eddie sat there waiting for his father to say something or at least start eating so that he can too.</p><p>"Eat, my dear," The maid, Lilly sweetly ordered. She waved her hand at the food then walked away from the table, but stayed in the room.</p><p>"Edward, I have decided you need protecting, and hired a guard to do so. He is quite young, but he is trained well. You will be seeing him tomorrow."</p><p>"But I am only 16. Who would attack me?"</p><p>"Not many people like kings, and maybe someone would be paid to hurt you in order to get the person they are working for a chance to become king."</p><p>"What if I don't want to be king?"</p><p>"Son, you don't have a choice and why wouldn't anyone rather be king than a peasant or some worthless worker for the king, dying for even being near him?"</p><p>"Father-"</p><p>"I don't want to hear any more about this."</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shut the prince's door behind her. She showed him a sweet smile before sitting on his bed.</p><p>"You know, I understand your resistance."</p><p>Eddie looked at her, tilting his head. She chuckled and reminded him of the conversation at dinner.</p><p>"-to being king. It's not as simple as being out there. I mean, have you ever been beyond the castle?"</p><p>"No, not that I can remember. From Father, what I hear... it's not pleasant, but from you it sounds good."</p><p>"No, Eddie, trust me what your father says isn't the truth. The people there, they are happy and not so small-minded. They wouldn't care about your hobbies, as long as you show kindness."</p><p>"I know. You told me all those stories."</p><p>"Yes, and i still have more for you."</p><p>"Thank you, Lilly," he trailed off and took the woman's hand in his, "for everything."</p><p>"Of course, my dear, but your father is waiting for me, so I have to go."</p><p>She kissed Eddie's head and turned around saying, "have a good night."</p><p>Eddie returned the words, and lay down. Before falling asleep, he thought about his 'destiny' as becoming king. He wished there was someone out there willing enough to change the tradition in his fathers mind that all of the kings first sons became king, but the possibility was low. He just wanted a more simple, happier lifestyle. </p><p>He wondered who could possibly change his future for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nails For Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie waited by the side of the door, which led to the dining room, for someone to welcome him in for breakfast. He was in black, with his hair combed but it was still a little messy. He preferred messy hair but never really told anyone, because in here that wasn't what they liked.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Lilly asked. She walked up to him and started messing with his suit.</p><p>Eddie wasn't sure why she wasn't in there getting everything ready for breakfast, but he answered, "I'm waiting to be called for breakfast."</p><p>"Why are you sitting there?" She laughed. She linked her arms in his and pulled him up the stairs, also trying not to mess up his suit along the way.</p><p>"I have nothing better to do." He said, almost tripping over himself before she shut the door behind them. "Why aren't you helping with breakfast," He finally asked her.</p><p>"Your father said to help you get ready." She said, as she fixed his red belt and ran her fingers through his fluffy hair. She pulled him to the mirror. "What a pretty boy." Eddie blushed and fiddled with his fingers. </p><p>"I'm kind of nervous. I mean I've never had a guard and all." Eddie pondered. He was sure he wasn't necessarily fond of the idea someone has to follow and protect him everywhere he went. </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be nice. Do you not like to imagine a big, strong man taking care of you?"</p><p>Eddie stammered, "I-I don't. I a-am not-"</p><p>"Stop it, Eddie. You know I'm just messing with you. I know you like women," She said sarcastically, but Eddie took is as the truth, because that's what he always believed was the truth.</p><p>Yes women. He liked women...</p><p>-⋄-</p><p>He was being walked into the dining room. They kept him standing, whereas everyone else was sitting. Two seats right beside each other we're missing. Eddie assumed that was where he and the guard was supposed to sit.</p><p>"Edward, you will be meeting your guard soon. What do you have to say?" The king asked. He was sitting at the front of the table, with no one beside him. That's the usual.</p><p>"I'll be pleased to see him."</p><p>-⋄-</p><p>Eddie was starting to grow impatient. What the hell was taking so long? He didn't get prettied up for nothing.</p><p>Then, finally, there was someone opening the door, revealing some buttresses and another man Eddie's age, who he presumed to be the guard.</p><p>"Yes, there he is," Eddie's father said as he waved an arm, welcoming them in.</p><p>"Hello King Frank. Morning Prince Edward." The boy said as he bowed respectively. Eddie always hated when other people did that for him.</p><p>The boy was grinning at him, and looking at him in ways that Eddie felt like he'd have to be hosed down outside to make him feel clean again. It actually kind of pissed Eddie off.</p><p>He couldn't deny the guard was attractive, though. He had black curly hair, pale skin, and a lot of freckles. Eddie didn't know how to feel. This was another boy. </p><p>It was wrong. He was never taught if that was wrong or not, but has heard many people speak against it, including his father.</p><p>Lilly gave him a warning look. He almost said something to her, but held it back.</p><p>"Good morning." He said. </p><p>"I'm Richard, and I'll be protecting you while your fa-" The king cleared his throat, "And I'll be protecting you."</p><p>He could've said it any other way. This guy is just weird. </p><p>"Oh, will you?" He said. He kinda regretted it, because he really didn't know this guy, but he's supposed to be protecting him anyway.</p><p>"Yeah. I will," He sternly spoke, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>"What if I needed protecting wh-"</p><p>"Boys, sit down," Lilly said. They obeyed, pulling the chairs out from the table and sitting down almost simultaneously.</p><p>The whole breakfast was awkward. Richard was giving him weird looks while the king asked him every question in the book.</p><p>One of the questions were,"Will you take care of my boy?" </p><p>"Yes, Sir. I sure will," Richard said.</p><p>"Fantastic," He responded, smiling and then stabbing the food with his fork. </p><p>-⋄-</p><p>"Hi," Richard said to him as the walked alone to his room. </p><p>"Hello Richard," Eddie said back to him. He moved away from Richard, who was getting a little too close for comfort.</p><p>"Please," He was following Eddie up the stairs, "Call me Richie."</p><p>Eddie didn't say anything, and kind of just nodding. When he reached his room, he opened the door to see another bed, smaller than his, but it was in the corner of the room. </p><p>"Why is this here?" He grumbled.</p><p>"Where else would I sleep and protect you at the same time?"</p><p>"That's just wonderful," He complained. He ran his fingers through his hair. He started getting his day clothes out."Now i can't have a private room to myself."</p><p>"Get out," He ordered.</p><p>"Okay bossy."</p><p>Richie closed the door behind him and Eddie started changing, and speaking to himself how this was all bullshit. He didn't need anyone to protect him, he didn't think no one wanted to be king anyway. He hated it here, but ever since they won the war between the two sides, he'd have to deal with it—and if he didn't? The same thing that happened to his mother would happen to him.</p><p>Eddie's thoughts were broken after there were knocks at the door, "You've taken forever are you done yet?"</p><p>"Oh my god, fine come in."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>